


In the cover of the night

by raredelightfulloveoak (XerxesBreak)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I need Quintis Like I need air, Mentions of other Cyclone members, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XerxesBreak/pseuds/raredelightfulloveoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particular difficult mission, Happy decides to get some things of her chest. Thankfully (for her) he was asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the cover of the night

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been writing this off and on throughout the past few weeks, so I'm sorry if some parts seem a bit jagged (I still wanted to post this anyway...) please enjoy!

That case had been particularly hard. They had all almost died countless times that day. Not that that was anything new, but it somehow felt more real than all those other times. She couldn't get the looks on all their faces out of her mind, when she had looked up at them from the ground, the blood from the gash on her head streaking in warm sticky streams across her vision. Happy replayed that one hazy red moment over in her mind. Toby racing down those steps to reach her, never mind the fact that there we're still two criminals behind him to be taken care of.  (She'd asked him how he managed to bolt of like that without getting his head blasted, but he'd just smiled and told her never to doubt a Harvard-Trained psychiatrist) She was still lying on the hard concrete when he reached her, defenseless, but at least she had taken the other guy down with her. He, however, was not so lucky. He layed sprawled out, unconscious, blood pooling out beneath him. His knife was scattered a few spaces left of his fingers, dyed prettily with his blood. And hers, Happy thought bitterly. But the case was over and she was fine. For the most part. She felt like hell, but hey, at least she was alive. They all were, settled down in a safe house, warm and content. The house was slightly discomforting, and Sylvester had a hell of a time disinfecting it (More like Haunted House, Toby had commented. For some reason he still found that funny.) In the end, they all settled down, on the floor, waiting for when they could finally go home tomorrow. Well, _they_ were on the floor, she had a mattress. Paige had found it in a nicely hidden closet, and Happy didn't even want the darn thing. But Toby had pretended to be asleep (His fake snoring painfully obvious, and she was pretty sure he was doing it on purpose.) Walter gave her a full lecture on her state and logic behind having the mattress, and Sylvester wouldn't go near the thing (bacteria man or not). Paige had just smiled, and Happy really couldn't say no to her when she was was being so sweet. She didn't even try arguing with Cabe about it.

 

It had been one hour since they had all fallen asleep. She wasn't sure anymore if Toby's snoring was fake or real, and she didn't feeling like testing it. Not at the moment anyway. After a few more moments of chasing sleep, the reality of her past experience and all those other times close to death caught up to her. And it scared her. Sure, she was the tough one, and she would gladly make sure no one else had to go through they things she had, but all of a sudden she felt as if she as hardly living the way she wanted. Her shields were down, for the most part, but distant  memories still plagued her everywhere she went. Looking at her friends left her wondering how she deserved them, and every kiss and embrace felt like the last one. It always felt like this was all going to end, and she would wake up all alone. She knew what she wanted to do, and she felt her heart beating in her throat. Slowly, she crawled over to Toby's sleeping form, the pain in her head thundering with every heartbeat, with every unsteady crawl forward. Everything was okay, everything was fine. She was okay. "You deserve this." Happy whispered quietly when she reached him. Then she laughed silently, because that was sort of exactly what he said to her every night, when she was becoming to familiar with the demons of her past. She studied the way his chest rose and fell with his every breath, the line of his face, the curve of his jaw, her mind filling in the blanks that the overwhelming night left.

"Uh, hey..doc." And all of a sudden she wanted to dive under the cover of her blankets, her shield. The more that she let herself think about it, the more stupid she felt. He was asleep for Christ's sake. "But it's healthier to say things out loud," She paused to take a breath, then gave him a gentle nudge, "At least that's what you say."  Another breath. Why was this so hard? They were just a few words, simple, easy to say. But she knew that saying them outloud would make this real. "You believe in us." Right now, it was more a question then a statement. Another breath. " And, I believe in us." There, that was a statement. for the most part, she still didn't trust herself not to mess this up. Something Toby thought he would do someday, but she knew that she was really the one who would make it or break this.

Then he was stirring, and Happy found two sleep filled hazel eyes smiling up at her. "Hey Hap." His looked turned serious as he took a moment to to take in her face. "You okay?" She nodded, but still he pulled her into him. 

"I thought you wanted me to sleep with the mattress." Happy teased tiredly. She felt him take a breath, and relaxed in the way it seeped into her.

"I changed my mind, you should sleep with The Tobes tonight." She was to tired to roll her eyes, or even let out out a halfhearted laugh, so she just pulled closer to him.

"okay."

And later in the night, when she felt he was finally asleep. When she could feel his breaths even out and his grip on her loosen, she finally let herself say it.

"I love you." Now she felt safer and secure. And she didn't feel scared when he returned her words. Everything would be alright.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when I keep writing something feeling half asleep...I hope it didn't sound to cheesy, and I hope I didn't make Happy sound to OOC....anywho, Thanks for reading!


End file.
